The present invention relates to object image creation devices and methods for creating a portrait image and a building image, and object image recording mediums used in the devices.
Recently, object image creation devices are known which store data on a plurality of part images for each of the parts which constitute an object, selects any part image for each part from among the stored part images and combines the selected part images into a person's portrait image or a building image having a respective one of various expressions or shapes.
However, since the number of kinds of the respective part images prepared beforehand for each part is limited, and selection of part images optimal for an object image to be created from the plurality of kinds of part images is difficult, creation of an object image which is the same as, or similar to, a real or a desired object image is very difficult. Further, operation of many keys and a long time is required for the creation of such image.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an object image creation device and method capable of creating an object image which is the same as, or similar to, a real object image or a desired object rapidly and surely in a very simple operation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new object recording medium useful for the object image creation device.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an object image outputting device and method in which a game based on the created object image is can be played.